vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Maria Renard
|-|Rondo of Blood= |-|Dracula X Chronicles= |-|Judgment= |-|Symphony of the Night= Summary Maria Renard is a character from the Castlevania Franchise, first appearing as the secondary protagonist of Rondo of Blood and returning as important character in its sequel Symphony of the Night. Maria Renard is a member of the Renard Clan, a Wallachian Aristocrat Family with distant blood-ties to the Belmonts. This relation to the legendary vampire hunters manifested in Maria's innate magical potential and in her prodigy with magic arts. At the young age of 12, she was already a master in the control of Animal Spirits, being capable of summoning the Four Celestial Beasts themselves. Due to the incredible power within her, Dracula would send his forces to kidnap Maria so she could be transformed into his vampiric servant. The Renard Family crumbled as demons attacked and destroyed everything, and Maria was left an orphan, being the last remaining of her now destroyed Clan. During her captivity, Maria would meet with Annete, Richter Belmont's fiancée who had been captured for similar purposes, and the two quickly formed a sisterly bond. When Richter began his journey to defeat Count Dracula, he would encounter and rescue Maria along the way. The two would become allies and defeated the Dark Lord together. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Maria Renard Origin: Castlevania Gender: Female Age: Born 1780; 12 in Rondo of Blood, 15 in Judgment, 17 in Symphony of the Night Classification: Human, Vampire Huntress Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Magic, Animal Manipulation, Summoning, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1:Can survive without oxygen), Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Levitation, Magical Barriers, Power Nullification and Attack Reflection, Healing, Invulnerability, Regeneration and Immortality Negation (Up to Mid-Godly and Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Can hit and destroy Souls and Ghosts), Resistance to the following: Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation / Existence Erasing and Chaos Manipulation (Alongside Richter, defeated a Dracula who was directly tapping into the power of Chaos), Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Illusions, Petrification, Blood Manipulation and Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Memory Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Which can prevent the target to use their weapons, cast spells or use items, and rapidly drain magic) and Hellfire Manipulation (Should be able to resist the powers of minor demons), Resistance to the Castle's Influence/Effect's:(Transmutation, Possession and Corruption) Resistance to Holy Manipulation (Should be able to resist Holy attacks) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Assisted Richter Belmont in defeating Count Dracula. Later held her own against Alucard. Would be known in some legends as having power greater than the Belmont's, though the accuracy of this claim is uncertain) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Richter. Fought against Dracula and Alucard) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Though notably less durable than Richter, she can still survive attacks from the likes of Death and Dracula) Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with Magic Standard Equipment: *'Animal Spirits:' Maria Renard carries the innate ability to control Animal Spirits. Through her magical power, she can intuitively summon and command animal companions to aid her in battle. These animals are magical spirits, and can fulfill a variety of different functions. **'Dove:' Maria Renard's signature Animal Spirit. Doves are Holy birds that bring protection, and for generations, they have been the symbol of the Renard Family. Maria's doves serve primary offensive purposes, manifesting on her palms and gracefully flying to their nearby target bringing light damage. **'Cardinal:' Maria summons vermillion birds of fire which fly from her hands and towards their enemies. Alternatively, Maria can summon flaming owls that accompany her and attack her opponents. **'Cat:' Maria summons a small magical cat which runs through the floor, damaging all enemies who stand in its way. **'Dragon:' Maria summons a child dragon which hovers and swoops across the environment, plowing through her enemies. **'Turtle:' A defensive ability. Maria summons a turtle shell which rapidly envelops her, protecting her from most enemy attacks. Intelligence: Surprisingly High. In Rondo of Blood, though quite childish, Maria is a formidable warrior with incredible, almost innate magical powers, and a dominion over various Animal Familiars. By Symphony of the Night, Maria has become an expert vampire huntress, magician, and martial artist. Weaknesses: In Rondo of Blood, Maria is naive, childish, stubborn, clumsy and often oblivious to the gravity of her situation. By Symphony of the Night, she's matured and has no such weaknesses. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magical Abilities:' Maria Renard is a prodigy mage, carrying great magical potential within her and many unique spells innate to her bloodlines. By age 12, she had intuitively learned how to summon and control the Animal Spirits, and by age 17 Maria was a legendary Beast Master. **'Chi Ball:' Maria's most rudimentary magical attack. She charges her magical energies and releases it in the form of an energy ball. **'Guardian Knuckle:' Maria focuses her magical power and manifests a guardian spirit, which will dash towards her opponent and assault them with a intense flurry of rapid punches. Alternatively, she can focus all of her magical power in one fist and release it in the form of a single, yet devastating energized fist. **'Magical Songbook:' Maria can use a songbook in combat, releasing magical soundwaves that destroy all nearby enemies. **'Magical Egg:' Maria raises a magical egg, and through her powers causes it to hatch open, releasing numerous birds the fly towards her enemies. *'Martial Arts:' By age 17, Maria Renard had mastered her skills in physical combat, and was no longer the clumsy, amateurish brawler she was as a child. With strength and technique nearly rivaling that of Richter Belmont, she can perform a variety of offensive moves: **'Kick:' Maria prioritizes attacking with her legs, and as such will use a variety of kicking techniques in combat. **'Drop Kick:' A devastating dash kick performed by Maria, in which she leaps forward at full speed and hits her opponent with a spinning kick. **'Jump Kick:' While leaping high in the air, Maria can propel herself downwards with a dashing kick. **'High Jump:' Maria propels herself numerous feet into the air, plowing through any enemies that stand in her way and allowing her to reach higher areas. **'Rolling Attack:' Maria dashes towards her opponents as a spinning cannon-ball. Though unusual, the move proves quite effective. *'Celestial Beasts:' Maria Renard's is capable of summoning the Four Celestial Beasts themselves, demonstrating the highest level of mastery over Animal Spirits. **'Summon Suzaku:' Maria summons the Vermillion Bird Suzaku, which descends from the skies bringing a tempest of celestial fire and meteors with him. **'Summon Byakko:' Maria summons the White Tiger Byakko, which manifests behind her and attacks her enemy alongside her with its powerful claws. **'Summon Seiryuu:' Maria summons the Azure Dragon Seiryuu, which soars from the skies, flying through the environment and obliterating all enemies. **'Summon Genbu:' Maria summons the Black Turtle Genbu, which briefly manifests damaging all enemies on her surrounding. **'Summon Four Celestial Beasts:' Maria Renard focuses all of her magical strength and calls forth the power of all Four Celestial Beasts simultaneously, which coalesce within Maria's body rendering her invulnerable to all harm. **'Everybody, All Together Now:' An offensive variant of the previous summoning. Maria calls forth the power of all Four Celestial Beasts, and upon focusing their power in the form of four glowing magical spheres, releases it in the form of a multicolored beam of magical energy. Gallery MariaROB.png MariaRemake.jpg MariaPortrait.jpg MariaDraculaX.jpg MariaPOR.jpg MariaJudgmentConcept.jpg MariaFanArt1.jpg MariaFanArt2.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Animal Users Category:Beast Masters Category:Castlevania Category:Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Hunters Category:Ice Users Category:Konami Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Martial Artists Category:Orphans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Summoners Category:Teenagers Category:Warriors Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Attack Reflection Users